


Intertwined

by Mikazuki_Tori



Category: Actor RPF, Toumyu, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: F/M, Musical Touken Ranbu, Toumyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Tori/pseuds/Mikazuki_Tori
Summary: Kuroba Mario, one of the Touken Ranbu Musical's actors experiences strange things. Sometimes he gets dizzy, and he feels like he leaves his own body, while he hears strange noises on a different language, too.On a certain day he bumps into a stranger in the middle of the crossing in Shibuya, and it seems like the secret is about to slowly revealed...(This is my first story written in English, so please forgive me if I do any mistake ^^" )





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just an idiot story mainly about Kuroba Mario and my OC, what came to my mind on a day. I hope you can enjoy it ^^"

Suddenly I felt dizzy again, and I almost fell over – in the middle of the Scramble crossing in Shibuya. For a moment everything went black, and I didn’t hear anything. Next time I felt something from the world surrounding me was, when my friend grabbed my arm and dragged me along the road.

„Jeez, are you okay?” he asked and pushed me down to sit on a bench.  
„I’m fine…” I mumbled and tried to focus on him.  
„Don’t tell me. This is the fourth time today you almost faint, it’s not normal” he said worriedly and knelt down in front of me.  
„Don’t kneel here, what if a fan of us comes along and thinks you are about to ask me to marry you?” I tried to joke and smile, but I had to admit it just turned into a grimace.  
„Stop being an idiot and go to a doctor. You’ve been like this since a week, we’re all worried about you.”  
„Yeah I know… Sorry for causing so much problems.” I said and stood up to continue my way home.  
„At least, try to tell me what you exactly feel these times?” he asked me. I took a deep breath to speak, but how could I tell him what I really feel? It was so strange, abnormal and unusual that I couldn’t even explain it to myself. 

When this strange feeling hit me, I felt like I’m not in my own body, but in another person’s. Sometimes I heard voices, noises, and even saw things for a moment, and then it all faded away, like a dream. Other times it was the opponent: I felt like there is somebody else in my body. The only similarity was, that every time I felt extremely tired, when this feeling left me.  
So again, how could I tell him this? Even if he was my best friend.

„Nothing special” I said finally. „I just feel dizzy, that’s all. You know we have a lot of work nowadays, probably it’s a bit too much.”  
„Can you sleep properly?”  
„Sure” I lied. I felt he looked at me from the corner of his eyes – he knew I was lying.  
„I’ll stay with you for tonight” he said. „It doesn’t matter if we sleep at your flat or mine, but I won’t leave you alone. I wanna make sure you really take some rest.”  
„Ryo-kun, it’s okay, I…” I tried to protest, but he cut me off.  
„Shush. So, where are we staying for tonight?” he looked at me and I knew there is no room for complaining.  
„Let’s go to my home” I sighed.

Soon we arrived. I let him use the bathroom first, so I had time to prepare a futon for him, and also something for dinner. When he finished, I took a shower, then we ate our food and after some chatting went to bed.  
This time I had a surprisingly calm night, I could sleep for several hours without waking up or having strange dreams about people and languages I’ve never known before.  
As I got up in the morning, I felt my body and mind were more relaxed, than earlier in the past week. We had breakfast together, and I made bento for us, then soon we left to work.

A whole week passed like this. Ryo stayed with me to take care of me, we worked at the theatre, and there were times, when I got dizzy again and nearly fainted. The guys were even more worried about be. I knew that, despite they tried to hide their feelings. They kept an eye on me, always, and soon it started to get annoying. Really, I couldn’t go to the toilet without one of them following me! I felt like I’d lose my mind soon.  
And, as the week passed, it seemed like all of this was going to be over.

With the guys we decided to have a meal for dinner together, so we headed off to a ramen restaurant in the nearby. We were walking through the Scramble crossing at early evening, when suddenly, in the middle of the road, I bumped into somebody. I looked up to say sorry for it, but at the moment I looked into their eyes, I freezed. The world stopped around me, there was nothing else, just me and the stranger.

I know who that person was.

We were staring at each other even when the cars started to drive around us. We stood in the middle of the crossing, without a word. I heard yelling from the distance, I even heard my name and another, which was so familiar to me, but none of us cared. We just lifted up our hands, and I pulled down the scarf on their face, while they pulled down my mask. At the moment our faces were revealed, we said on our languages „I know you”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the second chapter.  
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment and tell me if it's worth to continue this story ^^

We were back at the theatre. There was a room we shared for changing clothes and have some chat during the breaks. This time we came all here to discuss what happened not so long ago.  
I knew the guys tried to talk to me, even Daichi tried to use his skills he improved during the psychological university, but I kept focusing on the young girl, who was sitting at the opponent side of the room, and trembled as a man yelled at her in a different language, which was strange and yet so familiar.

„Hey, Mario-san” Tsubasa waved in front of my eyes to catch my attention. „Did you hear my question?  
„U-uhm…”  
„My, my” he sighed. „He really doesn’t care.”  
„I do! Just…” I looked back at the girl again. „So strange…”  
Daichi glanced at the girl, then back at me.  
„Do you know her?” he asked.  
„Yes… and no.”  
„I don’t get this!” bursted out Shunya. Poor guy, he was trembling, because he got so shocked at the view of me standing in the middle of a road crowded by cars. And, shame on me, at that moment I didn’t feel anything about it.

I felt Daichi staring at me, probably he was analysing me, but I didn’t care. I was focused on the girl, sitting on the chair with lowered head. In the next moment I was kneeling in front of her – how the hell did I get there?! – and looked directly into her eyes. They were puffy and teary from crying, and also so brown I’ve never seen before. It reminded me of hot chocolate with a hint of light green. My gaze wandered on her left arm. There was an awful bruise on it. She got it, when the man who accompanied her took her arm and dragged her away from the middle of the road. I got up and walked to the sink to make a tissue wet, then went back to her and gently put it on the bruise, making her stir a bit.  
„Shh… I know…” I tried to calm her, and took the shawl from my neck to fix the tissue with it. „Here, this will make it better” I told and looked at her. I knew she couldn’t speak Japanese, only some words, but somehow she managed to understand and said arigatou in a strange accent. I smiled and nodded at her, then straightened my back and turned to face the man standing beside her. As I looked at him, he immediately told me something – in English. I hurriedly waved and tried to explain I couldn’t speak in English. The man sighed annoyed and looked around if he could find somebody who might help.

Tsubasa stepped to us, and tried to translate for me what the man said. He was the only one in our group, who managed to learn English, at least a little bit.  
“He wants to know how are you, and why did you cause so much danger for her” Tsubasa said, then translated my answer: I’m Kuroba Mario, an actor of this theatre, and I didn’t mean to cause her harm, I just... it just happened like this. I also said sorry for causing trouble for his girlfriend – as I supposed she was his girlfriend. But, when Tsubasa interpreted everything, the girl pulled on my arm to make me look at her, and shook her head.  
“Nii-san” she said pointing at the man. 

I didn’t know why, but at that moment I was so relieved. She was free... That thought made me feel so happy, I couldn’t help but smile. I, of course, said sorry for the mistake, and asked if I could do anything for them. The man looked at her and she said:  
“Nomimasu.”  
So, she was thirsty. I brought her a glass of water, but her hand was still shaking so badly I had to help her hold the glass. As my skin made contact with hers I felt like an electric shock would hit me. It was scaring and yet so good, I didn’t want to let go of her hand. When she finished drinking, the man introduced themselves.  
As we got to know, they were tourists from Europe. The man, named Alex, told us they came a week ago, and they planned to stay here for a month. Her sister’s name was Moira – not her real name, but she said she hated to use the real one, so she asked us to call her by this. She was also at the same age as I was. And, how funny, she was a Touken Ranbu fan, furthermore, a fan of me and Ryo.

When she managed to calm down – it took almost an hour! – we offered them to guide them around the theatre. Or, the Honmaru, as Moira used to call it. They accepted it, and Ryo, Tsubasa and I led them around. First, we showed them the changing rooms, where the girl was so interested in the costumes we barely could drag her away from them. After that we went to the rehearsal rooms, but we only popped in for a moment, because another group of actors had a reading session. And, for the last, we visited the main room, where we used to perform the musical. I watched Moira’s face as she adored the big room. Her eyes gleamed as she looked around. I was a bit surprised, because there wasn’t anything much, only the seats and the huge stairs on the stage. But still, as I looked at her, I felt I know the feeling she experienced this time. And, also, I felt it wasn’t my feeling – maybe hers?

Ah, it was such an idiot idea... I shook my head slightly and led her on the stage, so she could have a better look on it. We walked up, and she looked up at the stairs pulling a bit closer to me and mumbling something.  
“Are you afraid?” I asked in my language. She looked at me and nodded.  
“Seems like you don’t need my help” Tsubasa smiled at me.  
“Nah it’s just... She manages to understand me somehow.”  
“Hmm...” Tsubasa was thinking for a moment, then turned to the girl and asked her in Japanese if she was thirsty, but Moira just tilted her head questioningly.   
“To be more exact, she manages to understand only you.”  
“It’s pretty strange” Ryo frowned. “It’s like your brain would be connected with hers.”  
“That’s nonsense you know...” I said, but in the next moment the girl pulled on my sleeve and told me something in her language.

And I understood it.

Not the words, not the sentence she said, but the meaning of them, the feelings which were connected to the words, and I understood not only the notes, but her feelings, too.  
“O-okay... I’ll help you” I told her, and I saw she was as surprised and shocked as me. I carefully took her hand, and led her up on the stairs.  
“Where are you going?” Tsubasa asked. I stopped and turned back a bit.  
“She is afraid of the stairs, but she wants to go up. I help her” I said.   
“Mario... this is creepy” Ryo said.  
“I know” I mumbled, then continued my way. Slowly we reached the top and I wrapped my arm around her waist to keep her safe, while she looked around. I saw closely how amazed she was. She looked down, and realised how high we were. I felt her muscles tightening as she started to get scared.

“Shh, I’m here, don’t be afraid” I whispered to her and caressed her belly with my thumb. It’s not usual for a young man and a young girl to have such intimacy, but it was so natural to try to calm her by this. She relaxed immediately, and as I held her there, on the top of the stairs, on the top of everything, I... no, we felt like we’ve known each other since eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This not like a birthday story I know, but still, since today is Mario's birthday, I'd like to wish him a Happy Birthday! ^^
> 
> Boy, keep smiling!

She stayed with me. We spent as much time together as we could. If we were separated, we felt so restless it barely was possible to handle us. Besides, I noticed something. When I was with her, I never felt like I’d faint, but if she was not with me, I often had a feeling like I’d know where she was and what she was doing at the exact moment. It was creepy and scaring.

But, when we were together, it was the best thing for me. We went for a walk, ate an ice-cream, or had a cake with green tea... She especially liked tea, so we quite often visited the small coffee next to the theat- Honmaru. The only annoying thing was, when a fan of mine spotted me and came to ask for an autograph, a photo, a date... Jeez, fans can be creepy sometimes. But, despite this, we enjoyed our time together, we had much fun during chatting – I even tried to speak in English –, walking, or just sitting silently at the port.

And there were times, when everything seemed to go wrong.

She had an illness: one of her heart valves was too weak, and because of this, her heart didn’t work in the way it should. She often felt ill, dizzy and weak, and this made her depressed. When night came, these symptoms were more serious – maybe the darkness caused them to get worse. I used to rest my hand on her chest, or, to be more exact, on her breast. I felt no shame, no embarrassment. Yes, there was her small, soft breast in my hand, but the only thing I could focus on was the worrying feeling of her struggling heart beating. I hold her in my arm, and kept my palm over her heart, watching her face closely and hoped that she would be better soon.  
Not soon, but she got better, usually at dawn. Then both of us could fall asleep.

Ah, yes. Alex let her stay with me, after he saw how well we could get along, so she often slept at my flat. No, there wasn’t more. We only slept, or, if we had a peaceful evening, we watched a movie, or played some Japanese. One of her friends had already taught her, how to read Japanese texts, and she loved to practice it with me, despite she struggled to learn the kanji. The most embarrassing was, when she was too weak, and I had to help her with taking a shower. I hold her, so she wouldn’t fall because of the dizziness. At these times I only focused on helping her, and not on her body. 

Okay, I won’t lie, I’m a man after all, so... yes, sometimes I looked at her body. And hell, she was so slim! I could count her ribs! I decided to make her fatten, although it was a really hard task. She barely ate, I was glad for every tiny bite she took, and so was her brother, too.

Ryo also noticed, how few she used to eat. He spent quite much time with us, we often ate out together, and after a meeting, when Moira went with his brother, he turned to me.  
“That girl... Is too slim” he said.  
“Tell me the real thing you wanna” I warned him, and he sighed.  
“Okay... She is slim, right, and can’t get fat because of the lot of stress she has, but... She just looks like she is bored of eating.”  
“So you noticed it.”  
“What, you know that?” he looked at me.  
“She actually lives with me, remember...? I’ve noticed this very long ago: even if it comes to her favourite food, she eats it with no interest.”  
“I don’t get why, food is one of the best things on the world.”  
“Not for everyone, piggy” I teased him chuckling, and he pouted. “For a lot of people eating is just a need. For her, it’s a trouble. To decide what to eat, to pay for it, to think ‘what if it’s wrong for my belly’ etc., these all makes it a trouble.”

“Not just that. She is bored of everything, not just food.”  
“Nah, she is not bored of me, nor of you or the others.”  
“C’mon, Mario” he sighed. ”She looks at her favourite things, horses, foxes, Mika, Kogi, and there is nothing, nothing in her eyes. Sometimes I doubt she has any favourite things.”

I bit my bottom lip, and nodded slowly.  
“You are right. We have to ask Daichi, maybe he can help.”  
“If you can make her to open up for him... Since it’s clear for her he knows a bit about psychology, she tries to avoid him. There is something she’s hiding.”  
“No, you misunderstand it. She just tries to hide, but can’t. I’ve seen everything in her eyes.”  
“Ah... if you say so.”

With this, we decided to ask Daichi for some help next day, but ah, sometimes nothing goes in the way as it is planned.


	4. Chapter 4

It all started with the nightmares again.

This time Moira stayed with her brother, and Ryo came to accompany me. Good for me, it was my luck he was there when I started to scream in my sleep.   
I saw everything again. I saw the buildings collapsing, and I knew at that exact moment people died, in front of my eyes. I felt the earth shaking violently under my feet, making the running more difficult. I tried to escape, tried to run as fast as I could, while I heard screams around me. There was blood, there were ruins, injured and dead ones, and the only thing I could do is, to run for my life.

I heard my name from the distance, and when I opened my eyes, my glance met with Ryo’s. I opened my mouth to say something, but couldn’t.   
“Oh shit!” he said as he turned me immediately and I emptied my stomach into the bucket next to the bed.   
“It’s good I brang it here earlier...” he said.  
When I finished, I remained lying on the bed. I was shivering so badly my teeth were chattering.  
“That dream again?” he asked and I nod.   
“It’s okay. I’m here” he said soothingly, and I felt he lied down beside me and carefully wrapped an arm around me.   
“Shush boy” he mumbled and rubbed my arm gently, but I couldn’t help and started to cry. 

I couldn’t forget what I saw, both in the dream and in the reality. The screams there were still in my ears, I heard them, and despite my eyes were open and I looked at the room’s furniture, I could only see the awful view of Sendai, right after the earthquake. As I glanced at the table, I saw nothing else, but collapsed buildings. The pile of books and scenarios were dead people lying on each other. The bottle of water was a tower what could collapse in any moment. 

I could tell more, but I don’t want to.  
I don’t want to know.  
I don’t want to remember.  
I want to forget.   
Everything.

I was awake until dawn and stared into the half-dark room shivering. Ryo didn’t let go of me, I heard him mumbling to me from the distance, but I couldn’t focus on him. I tried to, but couldn’t. I managed to fall asleep, when the first ray of the morning sun trailed into the room, and slowly the ruins and dead bodies turned back to table, chair and books. This also meant we only had two hours left to rest, which was very few after this hard night. But despite this, when my phone rang, I woke up immediately. I carefully looked at Ryo and saw he was awake, too.

“Morning...” he mumbled.  
“Morning... and sorry. Really, really sorry, I...”  
“Shush” he said and patted my head. “I’m glad I was here for you. Too bad I couldn’t do anything more”.  
“What you did was more than enough. I’m grateful” I said and forced a smile, but it rather turned into a grimace, so I quickly turned away and got up.  
It was a bad idea.

At the moment I stood up, a sudden dizziness hit me so badly I couldn’t remain on foot and fell over. I heard Ryo yelling my name and I knew he was already moving to catch me, but this time he wasn’t fast enough. I fell on the ground and hit my elbow really hard.  
That elbow of mine, what got injured years ago during playing baseball.   
I felt as the fear spread my body and I grabbed my arm to feel if it was okay. I couldn’t tell, and I was too afraid to look at it so I just stared up at the ceiling.

“Mario!” Ryo kneeled down beside me and carefully took me in his arms. “Jeez, you scared me! Fine, you’ll stay at home, no work today, and don’t you dare to complain!”  
“N-no...” I stuttered. “I have to... work... photo shoothing... rehearsh’... M-Moira...”  
“All of these can wait!”  
“Please...” I looked at him begging. He stared at me for a while then sighed.  
“Let me see your arm first” he said and helped me to sit down on the bed. He carefully examined it, asked me several times if I had pain when he moved my arm. I lied him... I lied I didn’t feel any pain. I just wanted to get out of the room, to escape to work, and for this, I had to lie. I was ashamed of it.

Finally, Ryo let go of me, and we dealed about my day, too. I used my special ointment on my elbow, so the pain soon started to fade. He let me go to do my job if I let him accompany me on my way. Well, I let, and not so later I was at the place of the photo shooting. I assured him I would be fine and said good bye, then quickly went inside.  
“I’m terribly sorry for being so late” I said with an apologetic smile on my face. I knew I had to act well now, so nobody could notice how shitty I felt like. Fortunately, I wasn’t as late as I thought. The assistant put on a light make-up, then I changed my clothes to traditional ones and went to the scene, where the photographer explained what this shooting is about. He wanted to take photos of me while I was practicing archery. It didn’t seem such a big deal, until...

Until I stretched the bow and felt the pain again. My face twitched as I struggled to keep the bow in place and don’t let go of it immediately. I took in a deep breath and tried to ignore the pain what grew bigger and bigger.  
I was lucky the photographer didn’t want to take much photos in this pose, so mostly I just stood or sat holding the bow. As I didn’t have to strain my arm, the pain slowly started to fade, and I could calm down a bit. At the end of the photo shooting I didn’t feel it at all.

Soon all the work was finished and I could leave the place to go to the theatre. I stepped out on the street and turned to right to get to the metro, but at that moment I got dizzy again, and this time I felt something weird, too.  
That feeling what kept me suffering for weeks hit me again. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes trying to clear my mind. I heard voices in my head, this time more clear than earlier, and then...

Then I realised whose voice it was.

A familiar female voice, whose eyes are like hot chocolate...

“Moira” I mumbled, and at that exact moment as I said her name the dizziness left my body. I opened my eyes and looked around to find the street crowded by people, but nobody noticed my strange behaviour. I decided to go to the theatre as soon as I can. I felt I had to, I needed to get there quickly.  
I got on the metro and waited impatiently to arrive at the Harajuku station. When the train finally stopped, I ran out of it and out of the station, then I didn’t stop until I got to the theatre. I rushed in, and didn’t know why, but my legs took me right to the changing rooms. I opened the door and stepped in, finding Tsubasa, Daichi and Ryo struggling with Moira.

She yelled sometimes in English, sometimes in her language, and she was nervous. The guys tried to hold her but couldn’t.  
“Moira” I said her name, and she looked at me immediately. She froze for a moment, and in the next one she was already clinging to me, wrapping her arms tightly around me.  
“Hey hey, what’s wrong?” I asked.  
“Finally, you are here. She has been like this the whole morning, nervous and yelling” said Tsubasa.  
“Yelling? But why?”  
“I have no idea. She kept saying yume, itai and your name. Do you have any idea?”  
I stared at him, then turned my head to Moira a bit, and asked in Japanese.  
“What was your dream about?”  
She didn’t say anything for a while, I thought this time she didn’t understand it, but then she said it.  
“Jishin.”

I looked at Ryo, and I saw he got shocked.   
“Jishin, huh? So she dreamed about the earthquake, too...”  
“What, you had the nightmare again?” asked Daichi. I turned away my gaze. “So you had. No wonder you look so pale.”  
“But how the hell is this possible?” frowned Tsubasa. I turned to Moira again to ask something.  
“You said itai. What hurts?”  
Then she lifted up her hand and gently touched my injured elbow.  
“Uhm... I’m gonna faint” said Ryo. He really looked pale, so Daichi helped him to sit down. “Jeez, this girl knows everything! In the morning Mario fell to the floor and hit his arm.”  
“Your mind... if it’s connected to hers...” started to speak Tsubasa, but Ryo interrupted.  
“Hell no, this is not some science fiction, this is the reality!”  
“And this happens in the reality, so it turns to science fiction” grinned at him Daichi. Ryo just facepalmed and shook his head.

“Anyway, I can’t think of any other explanations. Not yet” said Tsubasa.  
“Whatever, now we don’t have time to think about this. We have rehearsals, right?” I said looking at him. Surprisingly, I could handle this pretty calm.  
“Are you sure you can do it? You got hurt.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine” I assured him and gave a last smile to Moira, then turned to leave the changing rooms and headed to the stage. While I was walking several questions came to my mind.   
How did Moira get there? Since when has she been there? Where is Alex? Why didn’t they call me when she arrived?  
And as the most important: what the hell is going on?!

Before I could think of any answers, I arrived at the stage. I went on and waited for the stage director’s instructions. When the others also arrived he said.  
“Okay, so there’s going to be a little change in this fighting scene. Kuroba-san and Kitazono-san, I want you to turn cartwheels. Kuroba-san from the right side of the stage, and Kitazono-san from the left. Understood?  
We both nodded and stood up to give it a try. We waited at the moment when we had to do it, then...  
First, I thought it would be fine. I’ve done it many times.

But now...

I lifted my leg to get some dash, then quickly leaned down to turn over, but at the moment my palm touched the floor and I put weight on my arm, a sudden sharp pain hit my elbow, and it collapsed. I cried out at the feeling and tried to manoeuvre so I wouldn’t fall on my head, as I was already halfway in the air. I turned a bit, and I managed to land on my side and shoulder. I hit the floor heavily, but this was not what bothered me.  
This time I heard my elbow crack, and I was almost sure I broke it.

I lied on the floor panting heavily and grabbing my arm, and in my mind I kept thinking “No... this... no... this can’t happen again... no... NO!”.  
“Oh God, Mario!” A moment later Ryo knelt down beside me and lifted me up gently – the second time on the same day. “Are you hurt?! Your elbow? Let me take a...”  
He couldn’t continue, because the door swung open and Moira rushed in, right up the stage and to me. I looked up at her confused.  
“You... what? I heard you... yelling my name... when I fell...”  
I remembered I heard a female voice yelling my name at the exact moment the pain hit my arm and I collapsed. But there wasn’t any other girls, except of her, and she has just arrived, then...?  
“Mario-san... you couldn’t hear her... She stayed at the changing room, and it’s far from here, so...” started Tsubasa carefully, but I interrupted.  
“No! I heard!”  
“She yelled your name, but not here” I heard Ryuji speaking. He arrived right after Moira. “We were in the changing room. She suddenly jumped up yelling ‘Mario’, then rushed away.”

A creepy silence followed his words.  
“Shush now, this can wait. Let’s go to the doctor, right now” said Ryo after a while, and gently helped me to stand up. Moira wrapped her arms around my waist to hold me and it seemed like she didn’t plan to let go of me. Not like I mind it...  
I turned to the stage director, and bowed to him as much as I could.  
“I’m terribly sorry for causing that much trouble. I’ll be back to work as the doctor had a look at me” I said.  
“No way” he said firmly. I felt my stomach contract at his words. “You are not allowed to come back until you are fully healed. If it takes a week, then it takes a week. We can do the rest of the work until you come back.”  
“Y-yes... understood” I mumbled and I felt totally ashamed. As I turned and walked away supported by Ryo and Moira, I felt I could burst out in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter what was already written, from now on the updates are going to be slow, sorry ><


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, here is the next chapter ^^ Enjoy ^^

Luckily, my elbow wasn’t broken. The doctor said I sprained it badly, so he had to put it back. I don’t have to tell it wasn’t the best experience in my life, right?  
He told me to keep my arm stringed up and he forbid me to work for at least a week. So the injury wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be, but still, I felt ashamed.  
How could I do such a mistake?!  
Now because of me, everything went wrong, and I know we wouldn’t do the rehearsals properly. I was so angry.

I didn’t say a word until I got home with Ryo and Moira, and I remained silent after we arrived, too. I went in the bedroom and sat down on the bed, staring at my injured arm. I had pain, but I didn’t care about it. I just wanted it to heal right now, so I could go back to work.

I heard Ryo making noise in the kitchen, probably he wanted to make us some food, then I heard light footsteps and I looked up. Moira was standing in front of me with a mix of worried and curious look on her face. We stared at each other for a while, then she knelt down and crawled between my legs, snuggling close to me, and looked up at me again. She lifted up her hand, and made a fox sign with her fingers. I couldn’t help but smile a little bit. I made a fox sign too, and touched my fox’s nose to hers. She giggled a bit, then rested her head on my thigh. I just watched her and started to caress her hair gently.

Soon a strange feeling appeared in my chest. I wanted to hold her close to me and never let go of her. I wanted her to be safe. I wanted her to be around me. Always.  
And this was scary.  
Scary, because this feeling was so strong I felt uneasy because of it. Probably Moira felt my struggling because she looked up at me again. I glanced down at her and suddenly I had the urge to lean down and...

Wait, what?!  
I blinked twice to make it clear for myself: was I really thinking about kissing her?

Yes, I was.

I felt bad about it, but at the same time it seemed so natural... She kept looking at me with big eyes, and I couldn’t help but leaned down...

The first touch of her lips was so soft, warm and perfect I almost fainted at the feeling. I felt all of my body tensing for a moment, then releasing as I slowly and carefully took more of her lips. I placed gently kisses on them and pecked the bottom one with mine. 

I loved it.   
No.  
I loved her.

It was the moment when I finally realised she was the only one for me on this planet. I had to keep her safe, because she was my other half. Not just now, but she has been for a longer time I thought...  
I pulled her closer so I could hug her tightly to my chest. I felt her fast heart beating – the rhythm was the same as mine. This thought made me feel so happy I forgot about my injury and every bad things.  
Soon I pulled away and looked in her eyes. I knew she felt the same as I.

This was our first time. After this, nobody could separate us. If I went to the kitchen, she followed me like a shadow. When she went to the window to stare out, I was behind her. We couldn’t help but to do so. Actually, we didn’t even notice we followed each other, but I heard the others whispering about it. This was how I got to know about this strange thing. I thought the others might think we were crazy, so I tried to be alone for a while, not to go after her – but couldn’t. If I wasn’t around her, I was nervous, I couldn’t concentrate on anything, I always felt like something bad could happen to her.  
So, we stayed together.

She came with me to the rehearsals – first, the stage director wasn’t so happy, but then he admitted he couldn’t do anything – and god, she enjoyed them so much! She even tried to help us during the difficult parts, or played my role, when I still couldn’t use my arm, but we wanted to do the fighting parts. As I watched her I realised she had some fighting skills, and she could use my sword really well. And, surprisingly, it wasn’t a strange feeling when she held my blade.  
Usually, we didn’t touch each other’s weapon, because every time we did, we had some strange feeling, like if the other one touched our intimate parts, and because of this, we used to joke we were the reincarnations of the real Sanjou swords. But when she took my sword, I didn’t feel this at all. Actually, I couldn’t explain why, but I felt safe those times, and so did the others when they lent their weapon to her. Because of this, after a while we started to call her aruji or nushi-sama and soon the whole theatre turned to a real Honmaru.

One time, when we had a break, Tsubasa walked to me and sit down beside me. I looked up from my bento and glanced at him, letting Moira stealing some of my food.  
“Sorry for bothering, I just have to tell you something” he said in English this time. “I did some research, because the thought of your connection kept circling around my mind, and I found these and that.”  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“Ah, well... You won’t believe these if you are not into spiritual things, but... I read about summaries in which people wrote about their experiences they had with their lover. They had the totally same connection as you two, and some of them found out that they were a couple even in their previous lives, for many centuries.”  
“This sounds a bit Buddhist” I said.   
“Maybe. But if that’s true, then it means you two have always been together.”

“Ah, well...” I thought for a moment. “This doesn’t sound crazy for me. It should, but doesn’t. Actually, I totally feel this way” I said while I handed the rest of my food to Moira. She munched on it while she listened to us.  
“Then I confirmed your thoughts. But you know this has a bad side, too. When you two are separated, you’ll get those flashes back you had earlier. And you’ll feel if something happens to the other one.”  
“Yeah, that’s obvious. I just hope we can handle it somehow, it won’t be easy, especially now as we know about this. Do you have any idea how to make it easier?”  
“No, not yet. I’ll tell you if I get any information.”  
“Alright. Thanks Tsubasa” I said with a bright smile. He smiled back and patted my head making me chuckle.  
After this we knew it for sure what was going on, and we could work again with less disturbing thoughts. 

Fortunately, my elbow healed more or less by the time of the first performance.   
Ah right, I should explain first some things. The rehearsals took more than a month, so Alex and Moira prolonged their vacation, so they could stay with us. Sometimes he came with his sister to look after her, but other times he went to see these and that in the city. And, because they stayed longer, they could come to the premiere, too.  
So, here we were, behind the scenes, ready to perform, while Moira and her brother were somewhere outside. Soon the lights went off, and the show started.  
First, everything was okay. We did everything as we practised, acted by our hearts. Sometimes I heard the audience laugh or gasp, but I just kept concentrating on my job.  
And then a bad feeling hit me. I looked at the guys and I saw on their faces they felt something, too. It was like a shadow slowly crawling closer and closer to devour us. I glanced out at the audience but couldn’t see anything because of the reflectors. I got nervous and unfocused as I thought what if this shadow is after Moira?

But it wasn’t. A moment later a person jumped on the stage and started to run toward me. I looked at them and I saw it was a girl in very short skirt, wearing a top what left free most of her huge breasts. She had a massive make-up and squealed like a pig.  
“Mari-chaaan! Mari-chaaan, your wife is hereee!” she screamed and if I didn’t step away, she would have landed on the top of me.  
“H-hey, stop this! Who are you?!” I asked annoyed, but she ignored me, and started to chase me.  
“I’m your wife silly, I’m even pregnant with our twins! Ah you bad boy, you hang out with that ugly girl but whatever, I’ll forgive youuu!” she said laughing and tried to catch me again and again. Finally Ryo managed to grab her arm and dragged her away.  
“Sorry miss, but we are performing now” he said, but the girl kicked him hard.  
“Let go of me you stupid fox, you stink! I want my Mari-chan! Give me my Mari-chan or I’ll kill you all! I’ll kill that bitch for the first, ahaha!” She laughed like a maniac and turned to the audience, probably knowing Moira was somewhere there.

This was the moment when I felt such an anger I’ve never experienced before. I felt my blood boil and I tightened the grip around my sword. As I looked at that girl I felt so much hatred I couldn’t help but to think of killing her.  
“If I were you, I’d run until I’m able to” I said. I felt the others looking at me as the noticed my voice became different. It was deeper, mixed with a growl and so cold I could freeze the sun itself with it.

It was a demon’s voice.


End file.
